The Bloom of Amanda's Conflict
by DaniNatureGirl313
Summary: A song-fic made to celebrate the release of "DOFP". This is a preview/cutout, showing Amanda's thoughts during the fight on the plane.


_**AN: I don't own the "X-Men" franchise in any way, nor do I own the song used here ("Bloom, Bloom reprise" from the film "Joseph, King of Dreams"). I'm thinking of taking down the main story & breaking it up into smaller chapters, to help build up anticipation, so this would be a kind of tide-over. The song always reminded me of the conflict between Erik & Charles. **_

_**How long must there be anger here, before we can rejoice?**_

_**Embracing love instead of fear is but a simple choice.**_

Amanda Lehnsherr watched television like everyone else. And just like them, she was horrified at the current state of the world. Another Kennedy dead, and then Dr. King…add that to Vietnam, which claimed the life of her daughter's godfather. Poor Sean…she fought back the tears thinking of him brought: all those wisecracking jokes, effervescent smiles, a caring and compassionate friend. She'd lost several other friends, too, but not to the war. Her brother-in-law, Janos, Angel…and even Emma…they were all gone. They were taken by a society her husband warned would come to pass. She, however, did not believe it. She had to believe people were better that that. She had to. It was all that kept her going some days, that special kind of hope. It was the same hope sweet Charles once shared. But…one look at her brother, and not for the first time since coming back to the states for a visit, Amanda wondered what on Earth had happened to Charles Francis Xavier. He and Erik were arguing again, over the same conflict playing out in her mind. Why couldn't Erik see the truth? Hadn't the years in prison, away from all the happiness they'd created so long ago, taught him anything? What was wrong with him?

_**It's hard for me to see you fall, so bitter and so blind**_

_**When the truest nature of us all invites us to be kind**_

"If you _want_ a fight, Erik, I will _give_ you a _fight_!" The man who looked like a cross between Burt Reynolds and Clint Eastwood, she remembered his name was Logan, stood and moved to try to stop the coming brawl. Erik threw his left arm out to halt the other man, saying, "Let him come." The dormant-telepath grasped tightly the shirt lapels of the man he'd once called his surrogate brother, Amanda knowing he still believed that deep down but wouldn't admit it. "You abandoned me! You took her away, and you abandoned me!" The walls of the plane began to tremble, a clear sign that Charles's angry words had hit their intended mark. But the man before him was equally stubborn, and he wouldn't show those particular emotions. It tore Amanda apart. Their life never used to be like this. They once were so incredibly happy, and the mansion was their own personal Garden of Eden. The white and black kings never used to fight like this. Sure, they had arguments, but never in this way. Tears prickled at the corners of the empath's eyes. This was getting them nowhere, and they all knew it…or at least, they should. Logan flicked his eyes at her, silently asking if she was okay. She forced a tiny half-smile and waved him off.

_**Bloom, bloom, may you know the wisdom only time breeds.**_

_**There's room, bloom, and you'll grow to follow where your heart leads. **_

She loved them all so much. She truly, deeply did. Charles was her rock. Erik was her soul-mate. Raven was the livelier, more adventurous side that she always wished she wasn't so fearful of embracing…Amanda pressed the back of her hand hard against her mouth, attempting to stifle the cry that wanted to come out as she thought of her troubled, wayward sister. She just wanted her to come home, to reconnect so they could just laugh again. That's it. That's all she wanted…just one little laugh. "My family…my family", she whispered to no one in particular, not realizing she'd been heard. A large, rough hand settled over hers where it sat on her armrest. Sniffling, she said, "Hey, Logan." A knowing expression flashed in his hazel eyes, the left corner of his mouth twitching up ever-so-slightly. "It'll be okay, kid. You know that, right?" "That's what I'm hoping. I want to bring them back…_all_ of them…back to the good times we shared, before the world got so darn complicated." "That's what I'm here for. I'm here to help them make the right choices, the ones they should've made all along. That's going to change everything." As she pulled away, she patted the back of his hand in gratitude, saying, "Thanks. Hopefully, we'll all learn something from this."

_**Bloom, and may you live the way your life was meant to be.**_

_**There's room, bloom, and forgive.**_

Charles had fallen back into his seat, Erik standing imposingly over him. Hank was having trouble steadying the plane again, struggling against the effects of the metal-bender's temper tantrum. "We were supposed to _protect_ them! Where were _you_, Charles?!" Amanda watched her brother stand up again as Erik said, "_You_ abandoned _us_ _all_." Uh-oh. They were ready to go again. From what Logan had told her, the future awaiting them was a bleak one. But that was only if behavior like this was allowed to continue. Nobody is ever truly fated for a horizon like that. It wouldn't happen on her watch. She quickly stood up and strode over, wedging her way between the two men. She placed one hand on each of their chests, forcing them apart. She never thought a day like this would come. Glancing back-and-forth at their faces, she said, "Charlie, baby…that's enough. _Enough_." Briefly closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and whispered pleadingly, "_Please_." Charles gently squeezed her right arm, her nickname of "Mandy-lou" passing his lips in a clearly apologetic tone. Her eyes snapped open again when she felt knuckles graze her cheek, Erik pushing a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. It was a comforting, familiar gesture, which despite everything, still sent a shiver down her spine. She turned to look at him, a single tear coming down her face as their gazes met, a silent plea in hers.

_**May sweet compassion set you free.**_

Though the fury in his eyes was fading, it still frightened her a bit. It drew her back to one simple truth…none of this would've happened if it wasn't for him, and his way of expressing his world views. She knew where it came from, the same mental and emotional cage she so desperately wanted to get him out of. For a moment, Amanda was glad Charles temporarily didn't have his powers. This way, he wouldn't know what was going on in her head right then. With her left hand, she cupped Erik's cheek, and he gave a tiny, barely-audible sigh at her touch. She thought to herself, with great sadness, "Humans didn't start this war, my love. You did."


End file.
